Willing To Wait
by GothicGal8541
Summary: "The 1991 Sino-Soviet Border Agreement was a treaty between the People's Republic of China and the Soviet Union that set up demarcation work to resolve most of the border disputes between the two states."  Fem!China, with fluff and possible angst


**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, and Gender bending, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**Done this while listening to :**

**Save the best for last- Vanessa Williams.  
**

**

* * *

**

Ivan couldn't bear to even in the empty conference room. It wasn't like as if he was the leader of the once powerful Soviet Union. How could he be one, when the Soviet Union had crumbled, making way for capitalism? Even the people he loved the most has left him behind, to pick up the pieces that would take forever to fix. He could only remember the times when he had nations bowing down to him, with an indirect fight with Alfred. Of course, he had her by his side...

As the door creaked open, Ivan didn't need to know who was walking into the empty conference room. He is familiar with her scent of cinnamon and sandalwood, as she walked slowly towards his direction. He turned around, seeing her. She hardly changed. The same hair that puts black silk to shame, the same eyes that chocolate borrowed it's colour, and the same lips that he used to kiss, as delicate as his favourite flower. How long as it been, honestly?

Yue could only stare, to see that the man that was once the ruler of communism had life hard on him. The purple eyes has lost it's glint of life and pride, weighed down by weariness and chaos. His skin was paler than she last remembered, now almost grey with excessive drinking. Hair messy, obviously unable to take care of himself. He asking her to meet her about the solution to this dispute, showing that he hadn't a face to show anymore. He degraded himself, and he didn't care. At least, he was able to see her again.

"Hello Russia."

Ivan winced when Yue called him by his country's name, not though his human name. He breathed deeply , trying to act it didn't hurt him at all.

"Hello Yue."

Yue still wondered why Ivan only called her by her human name. What they had had been long gone. No more calling through human names for her.

She took her place opposite Ivan's, both not looking at each other in the eye. The time was just merely passed by discussing, agreeing and disagreeing, until both came up with an agreement. Ivan got up, writing the agreement title.

**'1991 Sino-Soviet Border Agreement' (1)**

Now what was left was just the signature. Yue got up, reaching for the pen until her own hand brushed against Ivan's. She looked up, only to notice his face was close with hers. What felt like hours of awkwardness made Yue turn her head away, taking the pen and quickly signing the paper.

"It's missing your signature now."

What Yue didn't expect was Ivan to pull her closer. She struggled to break free, but finds herself unable to.

"Do you think we could..."

"No Ivan. Not right now."

Ivan let go of his grip, although Yue can still feel it being rather hesitant. Ivan find his own hands wanting to caress her cheek, but finding himself unable to do so. He pushes himself closer towards her face, while she just stood still.

"M-May I?"

A slight nod gave Ivan his answer. He kissed her lightly, but without her responding. After a few minutes, he broke away, his hand now trailing to the pen. Without hesitating, he signed the paper.

"I can wait."

Yue could only smile, while taking the paper and making her leave. She didn't need to say anything. Not for now. Maybe she give this man another chance, if he was willing to wait until the end of the earth, but of course, both of them knew it wasn't the right time now.

_For now, let's just try to find what we lost._

* * *

**(1) The 1991 Sino-Soviet Border Agreement was a treaty between the People's Republic of China and the Soviet Union that set up demarcation work to resolve most of the border disputes between the two states. Initially signed by China and the Soviet Union, the terms of the agreement were resumed by Russia after the breakup of the Soviet Union. The treaty resulted in some minor territorial changes along the border.**


End file.
